Bella's not who you think
by I'm.a.TVD.addict
Summary: Well as the title says, Our dear Isabella Swan is not who she says. gasp! She says the magic words, the goblin king took her and turns out they knew each other. I know it's cliché but hey why not. Then the Cullen's and Jacob get stuck in the Labyrinth, all human. It's bound to be... interesting. Please read! I have a Wattpad so I know what to expect but I might not update asap:/
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and turned on my stomach, reaching for my much beloved book. I grinned as I grabbed it and opened to the first page.

"What's that?" A familar velvet voice asked behind me and I internally groaned and regretfully closed the book. I couldn't even get one word in.

"It's nothing. Just an old book I found."

"What is it about?" He persued. I flipped over and grinned at him, holding the book to my chest.

"It's about this girl who was very spoiled. Her dad had remarried another woman besides her mom and they had a kid. And she didn't like him so one day she wished for the goblins to take him away. And unfortunatly for her, the Goblin King himself had heard the wish and decided to grant it. The goblins took him away and the girl finally realised how foolish her wish was and begged for him to give her brother back. And since the Goblin King felt generous that day he decided to let her try and get him back but she had to get through a labyrinth first full, of dangers, dead ends, and nasty creatures and she only had thirteen hours to complete it or else her brother would turn into a goblin forever and she would be stuck there for the rest of her life." I rambled happily till I saw the look on his face.

"That doesn't seem to be your type Bella." He said disapprovingly. I frowned.

"It's just a book. It's not like I was the one who wrote it."

"Can I see it." I tried not to scowl at the thought of HIM touching MY book.

"You can look but I can't let you touch it." He smiled crookedly.

"Why not?" I stared at him.

"I made a promise not to let anyone but I touch it."

"I'm sure they wouldn't know love." He reached for it. I quickly put it behind my back.

"I'm not breaking my promise Edward." I glared. He frowned but put his hand back.

"I won't touch it." He surrendered. I looked at him cautiously and brought it back out. It was a red hardcover with a single word written in gold calligraphy.

"Labyrinth? That is all it says? Who is the author and when did it come out?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Yes. I don't know and it's just an old story." I smiled happily. He nodded slowly.

"May I read it?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. Remember my promise?" I hinted. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding his head as if confirming something.

"I'll should get going. I'll see you tomorrow when you are being less difficult." He kissed my forehead and vamped out, leaving me and my dropped jaw. I glared at the empty window and slammed it shut. Stupid Edward. I sighed a couple minutes later and got my phone out and punched three on my speed dial. They let it ring three and a half times before they picked up.

"Black residence." I smiled.

"Hi Jake!"

"Oh it's you." His voice dropped to monotone. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey to you too. What's going on?"

"Look Bella I have to go. I have some... chores to do. I'll call you later." He hung up immediately after that. I huffed and threw my phone at the end of the bed in a fit of anger. I got up and headed to my mirror. I sighed at my reflection before leaning forward on my arms.

"Wakey wakey guys. Goblin king, goblin king, wherever he may be, far or near. Take me far enough away from here." I sang. I could tell they were yelling at me that those weren't words and was I daft. I laughed and winked at my reflection before leaning back and closed my eyes.

"I wish the goblins would take me away, right now." I whispered. I heard laughter all around me and there was lightning outside with thunder crashing close behind. There was a banging on the window and whispers all around me. Keeping my eyes closed I reopened the window that I closed before going to the mirror and there was a rushing of flapping before it was all quiet.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, blindly. Someone chuckled.

"Yes you may." I grinned and slowly opened them to the man in front of me.

"Hello again Isabella."

"Hi Jareth."


	2. Chapter 2

He grinned at me and examined the room before frowning.

"This room is... rather plain isn't it." I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed careful of the lumps of goblins. He followed my example but didn't mind the goblins. As usual.

"Well we aren't always royalty here Jareth. Welcome to the mortal realm." I flung my arms out for added affect. He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you call me here today?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Did yoou seriously ask me that? I want to go back." He smirked.

"And why should I grant that wish?"

"Because it's for me." I fluttered my eyelashes at him with a hopeful expression. He faked thinking.

"That doesn't sound good enough." I dropped the act.

"Or I can call you here everyday and bug you about my mundane tragedies and while at it, steal all the goblins away from you." I said seriously. He sighed and stood up.

"You're got even more manipulative over your stay. I like it." He noted. I looked at him, widening my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled at me.

"Yes. Now hurry up because we are in the middle of a game." I snorted getting out a scrap piece of paper and a pen.

"Someone actually summoned you?"

"Yes and she is getting on my nerves with her constant complaining on how I am not being fair." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Has she even read the book? You are Jareth, the Goblin King! You are hardly ever fair." I rolled my eyes. Some of the goblins laughed but when Jareth turned to glare they immediatly went back into their hiding spots.

"What are you writing?" I cleared my throat and started to read the note I just finished.

"'Dear whoever is reading this paper, I'm gone with a close friend. Charlie I am sorry but you know I can't stand it here. I will always love you, don't forget that. It's all my fault of course but mostly it's our friend. So if you want to blame someone, blame him. And since I know you Edward, are going to be a freaking invader of privacy as per usual, I am gone. I am not coming back and next time you get a girlfriend (which I doubt) don't freaking control her every decision. That goes for all your family. Except for Rose, Emmett, and Jazz. I like them. Since I also know that Jake is going to freak even if you were a jerk to me, is going to read this so... bye jerk. Thanks for your help with everything and then blowing me off like I was an annoying girl who you couldn't stand. Much appreciated. Oh Dad, you can blame them too. They are annoying. So bye I guess ~Isabella Marie.' Good?" I turned to him.

"A bit long but it's fine. Let's go." He ordered. I mock curtysied,

"Well of course Master."

* * *

Happy, happy, happy, happy. I know it is short but I am hoping it'll get better as we go along. I thought I should upload while I had internet here:). Well Merry Thanksgiving. Not Happy Thanksgiving... Merry.


	3. Sarah and Toby appears

"Well of course Master." I said sarcastically. He rose an eyebrow and as I blinked we were in the castle with all the goblins surrounding us. I laughed freely for the first time in what felt like forever. I heard a baby babble and I looked at Jareth in confusion. He smirked and I went past him. In his very own thrown, there sat an adorable baby boy dressed in a red and white striped onesie.

"Oh!" I gasped and hurried to him to pick him up. I started to rock him and I glanced at Jareth.

"I'm assuming this is the one that is causing all this ruckus?" I assumed, cooing to the baby. Jareth nodded and walked up beside me.

"He is just the cutest. What's his name?"

"Toby but I'm changing his name to Jareth."

"He has your eyes." I agreed and laughed as the baby grabbed my hair.

"How much time does this girl have?" I sat down in his throne, smirking at his glare. He looked at one of the goblins who was trying to start a conga line.

"You! How long does Sarah have left to save her precious baby brother?" He snapped.

"Uh about two hours, me think." Jareth looked at me.

"There you have it. Now get up." I rolled my eyes and moved to the arm where he usually leans his back in. He sat down sidewards as usual and rested his head on the side of my thigh. I tickled Toby's stomach causing him to burst into giggles.

"I don't see how anyone can toss this cutie to the goblins." I laughed. Jareth shrugged and pulled out one of his magic crystals. In it I saw Hoggle, Ludo and a pretty, young looking girl.

"She managed to befriend Ludo and Hoggle." I said surprised. Jareth sighed.

"Even if I did tell Hogwash not too." I tried to hold back a snicker but a small one escaped causing him to smile smugly at me.

"Why won't you call him bu his real name?"

"Because sweetheart, that is part of my fun and you won't take it away from me will you?"

"Like I could." I smirked and accepted the drink one of the goblins handed to me. I smiled at her and gave the toddler to Jareth who 'oomphed' as I placed him on his stomach. I smiled innocently at him as I took a sip and got up to twirl around with the playful goblins. That is how I occupied myself to a guard ran up and told Jareth something that made his face turn into one of fury.

"Stop her, call the guards! She most be stopped. Do something, c'mon move!" I looked at him in confusion as the alarm bell started ringing and the goblins started to hurry out.

"What's the matter?" I hurried and took Toby away from him. He was really maaad.

"She's here in the city." He seethed. My mouth fell open. No one has ever came this far before. I lifted Toby to my hip and reached for Jareth's hand.

"Come on then. We don't want her to get her brother now." I said gently.

"Help stop them." He ordered. I sighed and looked at him meaningfully. He made a face.

"Please." He spat out. I laughed softly and kissed the top of Toby's head before giving him my necklace. It had a gold chain and a little moonstone, not unlike a crystal.

"Just in case." I whispered in his ear like he could understand before handing him over.

"Tell one of the goblins to hide him in the stair hallway." I sighed and he nodded and walked briskly away. I watched as Toby's head grew smaller and smaller. As he was being carried away I could've sworn he waved bye to me. I smiled and walked out the doors to the steps. I had to hand it to them, they were good. They used Ludo to make rocks start to chase the goblins around. I saw Jareth looking around in surprise from the window, changing his outfit yet again. Anyways I only had to wait ten minutes before they showed up only this time they had Ambrosius and Sir Didymus. I dropped to my knee and whistled for the German Shepherd.

"Amby, here boy!" I called, causing him to leap excitedly for me. I laughed as I was pushed on the ground by the excited steed.

"Isabella?" Hoggle said in shock. The Sarah girl looked at us in confusion. I smirked at him.

"Hello Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo."

"Bella friend!" Ludo said happily before smushing me into a bear hug.

"Ludo, can't breath!" I gasped. He understood and sat me down. I brushed myself off and then stepped in front of Sarah as she tried to sneak past me.

"Uh uh uh. No need to be rude. I'm Isabella. You must be Sarah. Can you explain why you wanted to give away your adorable brother? I mean I am curious and I am just wondering how anyone could so cruel to toss him to the goblins though I'm not complaining. He's a cutie" She scowled at me as I looked her up and down. She was very pretty. Chocolate colored hair, green eyes, slender body, rosy cheeks with a perfect complexion. She made me feel a little self concious but I shook it off. I can't think like that when Toby was in danger of disappearing.

"I didn't know!" I tilted my head.

"But you read the book. You pretended to be the girl in it and when Toby was just being a baby you wished it to be real and for the goblins to take him away. And you know the saying; 'be careful what you wish for'." She huffed and stomped her foot.

"That isn't fair! I-"

"Ugh, now I know what Jareth meant. Haven't you learned? Life isn't fair. This labyrinth isn't fair and it's people are not fair. Get over it."

"Excuse me Lady Isabella but we must save her brother!" Sir D said heroically. I smiled sadly at him.

"But I like him." I said softly and unknowingly rested my hand on my stomach.

"He's so cute and Sarah doesn't appreciate him. I will take good care of him. I promise." I looked hopefully at Sarah. She looked at me in disgust.

"No! He is my brother and he deserves to go home to his family!"

"This could be his home and we will raise like family." I argued.

"No!" She snapped and push me down to run into the castle. I stared in shock as I laid on the ground. How dare she! I felt a stabbing in my side and I put my hand over the point of pain. I shifted my hand slightly and saw a piece of glass sticking out. I winced and continued to cover it, determined not to make a fuss.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Hoggle asked helping me up with the help if the others.

"Yes. I think I should go inside now." I said still in shock. "See you all later." I walked in and closed the door firmly before walking to where they were. I watched as Sarah was running all over the place while little Toby was crawling. Jareth was freaking her out by popping up out of nowhere continously. I walked up to Toby and picked him up as we entered the last few minutes. I sighed, knowing Sarah was going to find a way to escape and I began to say my final goodbyes. I kissed his forehead bouncing him on my knee.

"Time to say goodbye Little One." I whispered into his ear and kissed each finger on his tiny little hands.

"I will miss you. I only hope you will remember me and never take off my gift for you. Please let him remember me." I started to pray as I walked towards them slowly.

"Love me, fear me and I will be your slave." Jareth tried persuading. My stomach clenched and I buried my head into his onesie. And to my shock and happiness I felt him grab me into a hug. I hugged him back and continued to walk to them.

"You have no power over me." Sarah remembered in awe and repeated. I clenched my eyes shut as the clock struck thirteen and we were falling into nothingness, forced to change into a bird form.

"Goodbye my Little One." I murmered as we all fell.

WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?! Is it actually an update and not even a good one?! Well to me it's not. Anyways here you go, hope you enjoy and if you could please check me out on Wattpad I'll be much obliged. My name is Wings4life and it's a pic of me but somehow it got sideways. THANKS!


End file.
